Nederlandse Warrior Cats wiki:Pixelplaatjes/Beoordelingen
Voeg hieronder een kopje toe met als titel de kat die je inzendt, vervolgens plaats je de pixel en zet je je naam erbij en eventueel info. Dan zullen wij die beoordelen! Een paar puntjes: *RivierClankatten hebben altijd een lange vacht en WindClankatten een korte, tenzij anders vermeld. *Zwarte katten hebben een zwarte neus. *Rode katten hebben strepen, tenzij anders vermeld. *Licht, dus highlights, in de pixel is niet verplicht, maar mag wel om de kat meer diepte te geven. *''Hier zal binnenkort een kleurenschema voor de oren en neus komen te staan.'' Sneeuwbes Krijger 300px Stormstarthecat (overleg) 30 jul 2015 13:05 (UTC) :Ik vind hem wel mooi, maar de schaduw mag ietwat beter, je ziet nu dat het stift is, vooral rond de nek. Als je ook eventjes het wit buiten de lijntjes weghaalt dan is het ook direct goed, hij moet wel binnen de lijntjes zijn, dan is hij wel goed denk ik.--Gebruiker:Goudvacht 30 jul 2015 13:08 (UTC) :De grootte van de pixel klopt ook niet helemaal, hij is geloof ik iets te klein en er zit veel ruimte omheen qua achtergrond, maar misschien komt dat door het programma waar je in werkt. Ook moet de afbeelding worden hernoemd, namelijk Sneeuwbes.krijger.png, maar dat zal ik wel doen. Kraaiveder Krijger Bestand:Kraaiveder.krijger.png Groenveder (overleg) 30 jul 2015 11:38 (UTC) :Ik verwacht meer dan dit, dit is zwart gemaakt, let meer op de kenmerken van het uiterlijk. Pikzwart zal het niet zijn. Ik mis ook schaduw. Hij heeft blauwe ogen (ook al heeft Wayne bij zijn schilderij daarbij een fout gemaakt). Je kunt beter dit als voorbeeld nemen. Weet je niet hoe iets moet, vraag het dan. hieronder. --Gebruiker:Goudvacht 30 jul 2015 11:50 (UTC) :Alle zwarte katten hebben een zwarte neus, dus deze ook. (ik weet het, rare zin) Ook moet de afbeelding worden hernoemd, namelijk Kraaiveder.krijger.png, maar dat zal ik wel doen. Asvoet Krijger right Deze Versie is Bewerkt ;3 --Spikkelvacht (overleg) 8 aug 2015 09:20 (UTC) Super mooi gedaan, ik wist niet dat je dit zo goed kon ! Ik kan alleen nog aan toevoegen dat je 2X .png in de bestandsnaam hebt, verder is hij super! --Gebruiker:Goudvacht 31 jul 2015 13:07 (UTC) :Er mag iets meer schaduw hier, maar het gaat al de goede kant op. Onthoud ook dat het licht van één kant komt en dus bij de verdikking van de achterpoot, of hoe je dat ook noemt, maar aan één kant schaduw hoeft, in dit geval aan de kant van de rug. En een beetje schaduw in het oog zou ook fijn zijn. :Het wordt al mooi, alleen nog wat meer schaduw. :3 Er mist nog steeds wat schaduw, neem een kijkje naar de andere pixels. --Gebruiker:Goudvacht 8 aug 2015 09:31 (UTC) IJzelvacht Moederkat Bestand:IJzelvacht.moederkat.png Dit is een bewerkte versie! --Verenstorm (overleg) 31 jul 2015 20:32 (UTC) Super mooi gedaan, de ogen ook. Alleen ik vind dat de schaduw iets meer mag overvloeien, de oren mogen ook beter overvloeien, dan is ze goed ! Ook moet je onthouden, namen die met ij beginnen doe je met beide hoofdletters ij dus IJzelvacht. De bestandsnaam moet IJzelvacht.moederkat zijn. Dan is hij goed! --Gebruiker:Goudvacht 31 jul 2015 13:10 (UTC) :Ook hier komt het licht van één kant, dus moet de schaduw aan één kant van de poten en staart etc. En ik zie dat je een klein beetje de lijnen van de pixel hebt uitgeveegd, dat geeft niet, maar het zou wel fijn zijn als je dat weghaalt en op de plekjes waar de lijnen zijn verdwenen daar weer de lege pixel overheen te doen. :Meer schaduw, want ik zie dat je het meeste hebt weggehaald. :Je ziet bij het rechteroor een wit vlekje, dat mag ook wel weg ;) --Gebruiker:Goudvacht 1 aug 2015 06:25 (UTC) Vispoot - leerling Bestand:Vispoot.leerling.png :3 : Wacht in Het tweede gezicht wordt ze anders beschreven dus ik moet hem later overnieuw maken. -.- : Heb het overnieuw gemaakt. Hoeft eigenlijk niet zo gedetailleerd, maar daar had ik zin in. :3 Braamklauw - Commandant Bestand:Braamklauw.command.png --Gebruiker:Braamhart 6 aug 2015 18:24 (UTC) Ik vind hem niet zo mooi als die van de anderen maar ik vind het niet slecht voor mijn eerste pixel. :Gebruik het toverstokje en zorg dat de pixel pixelig blijft. Want dit is een tekening. Kijk naar de anderen, dan weet je wat je moet doen. --Gebruiker:Goudvacht 6 aug 2015 21:05 (UTC) :Hij moet nog strepen, roze bij de oren en schaduw. Vinkvleugel - Krijger Bestand:Vinkvleugel.krijger.png Nou dit is goed gelukt. --Gebruiker:Goudvacht 6 aug 2015 21:01 (UTC) :Erg mooi! :3 De schaduw op de bovenkant van de achterpoot wat smoother en misschien het witte lichtstipje in het oog iets meer naar boven, want nu ziet het daar donker uit. En misschien neus en oren iets zachter van kleur, maar verder is het denk ik wel goed. :En de vachtkleur ietsie donkerder want nu lijkt het meer crèmekleurig maar dat is bijna hetzelfde. :3 Bij Renstaart was het ook lichtbruin en stond er op de Engelse wiki Crèmekleurig, vandaar dat ik gewoon hetzelfde heb gedaan... Of gaan we ook de Nederlandse uiterlijkskenmerken toepassen? Want ik weet niet of je daar op moet vertrouwen met zo'n goede vertaler. --Gebruiker:Goudvacht 7 aug 2015 10:04 (UTC) Ik heb het nu smoother gemaakt. Het oog heeft het vlekje nu hoger. Hij ziet er best leuk uit. De kleur is lichtbruin hoe je het ook went of keert, er zijn een flink aantal kleuren die onder lichtbruin behoren, dit is er eentje van. --Gebruiker:Goudvacht 7 aug 2015 10:21 (UTC) Ik maak hem toch wat donkerder, maar dit is ook lichtbruin :/ --Gebruiker:Goudvacht 7 aug 2015 10:27 (UTC) Als Vinkvleugel in het Nederlands lichtbruin is blijft ze dat gewoon en niet crèmekleurig anders wordt het weer zo'n gedoe en het lijkt op elkaar dus mwa. En ik vind het nog steeds iets te licht vergeleken met gewoon bruin, dit is meer heel lichtbruin of bleekbruin. Kijk maar naar de kleur van Loofpoel (hoeft niet persé die kleur, maar iets in de buurt). En het roze van de oren en neus mag wat meer met de vachtkleur matchen (weenie precies hoe je dat zegt ^^'). Zandstorm - Moederkat Bestand:Zandstorm.Moederkat.png Dit is de pixel die ik heb ingestuurd De oren werkten niet helemaal mee Lightningstar Bliksemster Blitzstern (overleg) 10 aug 2015 13:47 (UTC) :De kleur is wat te fel voor een kat. Ik mis schaduw en de ogen hebben geen weerkaatsing en waterig uiterlijk. --Gebruiker:Goudvacht 10 aug 2015 16:46 (UTC) Ik zou hiervoor een zanderige kleur kiezen, zoals bij deze kat. Ook heeft ze strepen nodig, want alle roodharige katten hebben strepen, alleen heeft Zandstorm zoals in haar beschrijving staat bleke strepen, ook zoals je op de foto ziet. En daarna nog schaduw. Modderpels - Medicijnkat 300px deze versie is bewerkt Dit is de pixel die ik heb gemaakt, ik vind hem op zich redelijk voor mijn eerste pixel Roodstreep (overleg) 16 aug 2015 16:20 (UTC) De oren mogen wat huidskleuriger van kleur, de vachtkleur iets lichter maar niet veel, de schaduw moet aan één kant zitten en er moet een lichtpuntje in het oog. En eigenlijk moet hij ook vlekken krijgen, alleen dat ben ik dus blijkbaar vergeten in zijn beschrijving te zetten dus dat is mijn fout. ^^' Roodstaart - kitten 300pxEerste pixel voor deze wiki. Ik twijfel wel nog of zijn staart roder zou kunnen en of ik er highlights bij zou doen. Avondpootje!!! 21 jun 2018 09:58 (UTC) :Ik vind de vlekken door elkaar zeer mooi gelukt, ik heb zelf twee schildpadpoezen dus je patroon klopt. Toch zou ik de kleur paars in de vacht weghalen, aangezien dat niet voorkomt in de vacht. Als je niet weet welke kleur ik bedoel, dan kan ik het wel markeren. Je zou nog een beetje beige kunnen gebruiken, de vachtkleur moet zo realistisch mogelijk blijven en wat ik weet zijn dit zo'n beetje de kleuren die er zijn bij schildpadkatten: oranjerood, beige, wiwt, zwart, goud, oranje, bruin, donkerrood, lichtbruin. Blijf bij dat kleurenpallet, je hoeft niet elke kleur te gebruiken, het is eigenlijk al helemaal goed behalve het paars.--Gebruiker:Goudvacht 21 jun 2018 10:35 (UTC) Aangepast, ik heb de paarse ondertonen weggehaald. 21 jun 2018 10:52 (UTC)Avondpoot En zojuist heb ik ook nog wat beige hoogtepunten toegevoegd aan de rosse vlekken, zoals je zei zijn meerdere kleuren in een schildpadvacht veel realistischer. 21 jun 2018 10:57 (UTC)Avondpoot :Hmm, ik vind hem wel prima denk ik. Ik weet niet wat Maanhart er nog op te zeggen heeft. --Gebruiker:Goudvacht 21 jun 2018 11:03 (UTC) Roodstaart - Leerling 300px Avondpoot 21 jun 2018 12:02 (UTC) Roodstaart - Commandant 300pxAvondpoot 21 jun 2018 12:02 (UTC) :Iets meer beige denk ik. Kijk maar naar kit en leerling.--Gebruiker:Goudvacht 21 jun 2018 12:13 (UTC) Zo beter? 21 jun 2018 12:18 (UTC)Avondpoot :Ik merk een verschil als ik kijk naar de kitten en leerling versie t.o.v. deze, iets met strepen en vlekjes. Wees consistenter --Gebruiker:Goudvacht 21 jun 2018 12:22 (UTC) Ik snap wat je bedoelt, past dit er al wat beter bij? 21 jun 2018 12:27 (UTC)Gebruiker:Avondpoot Spikkelblad - Kitten 300pxGebruiker:Avondpoot 21 jun 2018 13:29 (UTC) :Ik weet niet wat Maanhart hier van vindt, maar ik denk dat je het voorbeeld van het portret in acht moet nemen. Er mist wit op het gezicht en ik denk dat je iets te vrij bent geweest, er is officieel artwork van Spikkelblad waar je je aan kunt houden. Dit bestaat ook: http://fr.lgdc.wikia.com/wiki/Fichier:Feuille-2.png --Gebruiker:Goudvacht 21 jun 2018 13:39 (UTC) : Eigenlijk baseerde ik me op de beschrijving die in de boeken wordt vermeld; een wit gezicht werd niet gezegd volgens Spikkelblad's pagina. Maar ik zal het wel aanpassen. 21 jun 2018 13:43 (UTC)Gebruiker:Avondpoot Ik heb het wat meer op de versie van de cover doen lijken; wat denk je? 21 jun 2018 16:08 (UTC)Gebruiker:Avondpoot Krijger-IJzelvacht 300pxGebruiker:Luipaardklauw 21 jun 2018 18:47 (UTC) Kan nog wel iemand de schaduw doen want daar ben ik niet zo goed in en die rode streep kreeg ik ook niet weg. 21 jun 2018 18:48 (UTC)Gebruiker:Luipaardklauw :De foto is niet transparant. Schaduw moet je echt zelf leren, vraag anders aan Maanhart hoe het moet. --Gebruiker:Goudvacht 21 jun 2018 16:59 (UTC) :Hoe doe je hem dan transparant maken? Gebruiker:Luipaardklauw 21 jun 2018 19;:02 (UTC) :Weet je het intussen wel? Je had het sjabloon moeten opslaan als png uiteindelijk. Spikkelblad - Leerling 300px Gebruiker:Avondpoot 21 jun 2018 18:19 (UTC) :Gele amberen ogen alstublieft! --Gebruiker:Goudvacht 24 jun 2018 19:27 (UTC) : :Beter? Gebruiker:Avondpoot 24 jun 2018 20:08 (UTC) Spikkelblad - Medicijnkat 300px Gebruiker:Avondpoot 21 jun 2018 20:07 (UTC) :Gele amberen ogen alstublieft! --Gebruiker:Goudvacht 24 jun 2018 19:26 (UTC) : :Beter? Gebruiker:Avondpoot 24 jun 2018 20:08 (UTC) Tijgerster - Kitten 300px Gebruiker:Avondpoot 22 jun 2018 09:11 (UTC) Beukvacht - Krijger Zilverspikkel (overleg) 26 jun 2018 15:29 (UTC) 23 jun 21:40 (UTC) 300px Ik vind hem eigenlijk gewoon best wel goed gelukt! Ook qua schaduw zie ik niets vreemds. Als Maanhart instemt dan is die af denk ik. --Gebruiker:Goudvacht 24 jun 2018 14:09 (UTC) Zilverstroom - Kitten 300pxGebruiker:Avondpoot 24 jun 2018 15:42 (UTC) :Op het portret heeft ze een witte borst. --Gebruiker:Goudvacht 24 jun 2018 19:25 (UTC) : :Aangepast. Gebruiker:Avondpoot 24 jun 2018 20:19 (UTC) : : : Zilverstroom - Leerling Gebruiker:Avondpoot 24 jun 2018 19:23 (UTC) 300px :Meer strepen, dit zijn bijna vlekken. --Gebruiker:Goudvacht 24 jun 2018 19:24 (UTC) :Meer wit bij poten ook --Gebruiker:Goudvacht 24 jun 2018 19:25 (UTC) Aangepast. Gebruiker:Avondpoot 24 jun 2018 20:20 (UTC) Beukvacht - Leerling Bestand:Beukvacht.leerling.png Zilverspikkel (overleg) 26 jun 2018 15:12 (UTC) Ik weet niet waarom deze zo klein is... Omdat je hem niet hebt geupload via de normale manier, Bestand:Iets.png en er daarom nu |thumb staat. Dus via broncode werken en zelf typen! --Gebruiker:Goudvacht 26 jun 2018 16:44 (UTC) Daarbij, ik weet niet wat je hebt gedaan, maar ik vind het erg jammer: je hebt je pixel niet netjes ingekleurd, je hebt witte randjes en de zwarte rand is beschadigd, dus je moet eerst dit goed doen voordat ik überhaupt wat kan zeggen over je werk (wat er wel goed uitziet). Dus niet aan de zwarte rand komen, werk met lagen! --Gebruiker:Goudvacht 26 jun 2018 16:45 (UTC) Aangepast Zilverspikkel (overleg) 27 jun 2018 10:47 (UTC) Beukvacht - Kitten Bestand:Beukvacht.kitten.png Zilverspikkel (overleg) 26 jun 2018 15:28 (UTC) Kerskit - Kitten thumb Zilverspikkel (overleg) 27 jun 2018 18:37 (UTC)